As the microelectronic devices are fabricated in smaller geometries there is an increasing demand for advanced materials that meet the stringent requirements of confined smaller geometries. In particular, sub-micron device geometries have become common place in the fabrication of a variety of microelectronics packages for memory and logic integrated circuits (ICs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and other radio frequency (Rf) and microwave devices. For example, devices such as radio frequency integrated circuits (RFICs), micro-machine integrated circuits (MMICs), switches, couplers, phase shifters, surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters and SAW duplexers, have recently been fabricated with submicron dimensions.
With such smaller geometries comes a requirement for dielectric materials with low dielectric constants to reduce or eliminate any cross-talk between adjacent signal lines or between a signal line and a device feature (e.g. a pixel electrode) due to capacitive coupling. Although many low dielectric (low-K) materials are available for microelectronic devices, for optoelectronic devices such materials must also be broadly transparent in the visible light spectrum, not require high temperature processing (greater than 300° C.) that would be incompatible with other elements of such an optoelectronic device, and be both low-cost and feasible for large scale optoelectronic device fabrication.
In addition, many of such applications require that such materials feature good thermomechanical properties, including low wafer stress (30 MPa or less), high elongation to break (ETB), high tensile stress, high glass transition temperature (Tg), high thermal decomposition temperature (higher than 300° C.), among others. It should be noted that a few of the currently used polyimide polymers do not meet many of these properties, for example, they generally exhibit wafer stress higher than 30 MPa. Furthermore, there is an heightened interest in developing environmentally friendly aqueous developable materials thus avoiding the use of organic solvents which results in unwanted organic waste.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a material capable of forming a self-imagable layer, which exhibits improved thermomechanical properties. Such material should also be easy to apply to a substrate, have a low dielectric constant (3.9 or less) and thermal stability to temperatures in excess of 300° C. Of course, it is also desirable to have such materials available at a lower cost and feature such properties as positive photoimaging capability, aqueous base developing capability, high transparency after heat stress and low weight loss at curing temperatures. It has been reported that acrylic polymers, which are inexpensive, offer good photoimaging properties and are aqueous base developable, see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-165214 and the radiation-sensitive resin composition comprising an alicyclic olefin resin disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-162054. Similarly, polyimides have been reported to provide good thermal stability. However, these materials have certain deficiencies and thus making them not so suitable for the applications contemplated herein. For instance, acrylics are not suitable for applications requiring high thermal stability (i.e., temperatures higher than 200° C.), and many of the polyimides in general are not suitable for either positive tone or negative tone formulations requiring aqueous base developability and generally do not exhibit desirable transparency, thus making them unsuitable in certain optoelectronic applications. Although some polyimides and polybenzoxazoles have low dielectric constants but still may not have low enough permittivity to be effective in highly integrated and/or miniaturized devices having increased wiring density and high signal speed. Furthermore, both polyimides and polybenzoxazoles require cure temperatures in excess of 300° C., thus rendering them unsuitable for many applications. One such known polyimide material is the positive tone photosensitive resin comprising a polyimide precursor and a diazoquinone-type compound disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,262,108.
Recently, it has been reported that certain copolymers containing norbornene-type repeat units having pendent maleimide groups and maleic anhydride-type repeat units are useful in certain microelectronic applications featuring self-image forming layer capability, when image-wise-exposed to actinic radiation, see co-pending U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US-2014-0087293 A1.
However, there is still a need for cost effective permanent dielectric materials having not only self photopatternable properties but also exhibiting good properties, including improved thermomechanical properties, high resolution, retaining film thickness from the unexposed regions of a positive tone formulation (i.e., low dark field loss), low thermal reflow after cure, improved stability to various chemicals and process conditions involved in the downstream process fabrication steps, such as, for example, in a device containing a redistribution layer (RDL), and/or solvent stripper operations, among others.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide organic polymer materials having aforementioned properties for a variety of electronic and/or optoelectronic device fabrication applications.